


Nick learns Japanese! :3

by Baby_Yoda_2007



Category: The Outsider (2018)
Genre: Gen, Learning Language, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, non explicit neither
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Yoda_2007/pseuds/Baby_Yoda_2007
Summary: Kiyoshi teach Nick Japanese so Akihiro doesn’t kill him. Uwu
Relationships: Nick Lowell/Kiyoshi
Kudos: 6





	Nick learns Japanese! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This may be a lil ooc sorry

"Onegaishimasu" Kiyoshi says. *

"Uneygayshimachu." Nick tries to repeat. 

Kiyoshi sighs. "You'll need to learn a bit more of Japanese if you want him to like you. Onegaishimasu." 

"Onegayshimasu." Nick repeats.

"Better. One more time."

"Onegaishimasu." Nick says.

"Perfect. Now, thanks... Arigatō." Kiyoshi says.

"Arigatou."

"Arigatō." Kiyoshi repeats.

"Arigatō."

"Great. It's an honor... Sore wa meiyodesu." 

"Sure wa meiodesu... Sore wa... meiyodesu."

"Good. Jigoku ni iku." 

“Jegouku ny iku.” 

“Jigoku ni iku.”

Nick sighs. “Jigouku ni iku. What is this?” He asks exasperated.

“Go to hell.” Kiyoshi says.

“Why?” 

“Hey, it would be useful when someone call you white kitten. Don’t you think?” Kiyoshi laughs.

“Yeah.” Nick mutters.

Then Kiyoshi does a mischievous smile. "Say this, Watashi wa ī kodesu."

"Watachy wa ey kudesu." 

"Watashi wa ī kodesu." Kiyoshi repeats, trying to keep an straight face. 

"Watashi wa ī... kodesu?" Nick says doubting. "What does it means?" He asks.

"Well... it could be like... I'm a good boy." Kiyoshi says, containing his laugh. 

Nick makes an offended noise, but it's followed by an smirk.

"How does this helps me with Akihiro?" Nick asks, laughing a little.

"You never know if you would need it." Kiyoshi says. "Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu."

"What does it..." he's interrupted.

"I love you."

They keep quiet for some seconds till Nick mutters.

"Watashi mo." **

**Author's Note:**

> *Please  
> **Me too


End file.
